I will not say i am in love
by ambernlucas95
Summary: I have to hate him its the only way to save my sole but i can't help it i have fallen in love with a con and his name is Megatron. {I only own Amber and her siblings no one else the Carpathian belong to Christine Feehan a great Author who's book I greatly love, Lastat is from Queen of the Dammed, and Ade is from Hellboy.}
1. Chapter 1

Go away Megatron I don't want to talk to you as of ever. I said in my head  
Well I am not going to so you might as well talk to me besides Optimis will never know so just talk to me or I can come get you whatever you prefer.

Hi my name is Amber and I have a small problem or well in this case a big problem and his name is Megatron we have been able to communicate through your minds ever since I was hooked up to a machine and he saw almost all my memories now he wont leave my head and what is worse Alondra gave him a human form and well I think I am falling for him but I can't tell anyone. they will just move me around until they think I am safe from Megatron but he will always find me no mater where I am at. Megatron has also said he loves me a ward of the Autobots has captured the heart of a Desepticon he says that he will make me his and I will come to love him but no I will never say I 'm in love.


	2. Moving again hell no

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz! Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!  
"Hey will someone shut that alarm off I just got to sleep!" I yell as the alarm in the building went off I had been up all night trying to get Megatron too shut up and leave me alone I soon hear someone come in to my room telling me I had to get my butt up and then a growl in the back of my head. I quickly close off my mind and grab something off of my bed and toss it at the voice.  
"F***! Amber what the hell was that about you could have hit me with that."

"I don't care Lennox just let me sleep I have been up all night and I don't want to get up so go away."  
the next thing I know is that someone grabs my arm and pulls me out of my bed and pull me to the door...

"oomph hey what the what was that about!" I snapped and then looked down at what I was wearing  
top:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQWI404Cva6fHFl...

bottoms:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT631D22Fo_KPxD...

and then look at the one who had pulled me out of bed Terren and then at Lennox who was just standing there.

"ACK GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

after I literally threw them out of my room I hear a low laugh in my head and then I hear Megatron say

" you might what to get dressed and go see what those friends of your want."  
changed into  
top:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTyxr3G-72_ctap...

pants:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSKUVY0rjeu3TfZ...  
heels:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQLt2ANuT96_ew_...  
after I was dress I looked in the mirror and applied some foundation that I made to my skin, mainly my cheeks and nose, and then went out to see what was going on. what I saw was men running around throwing gear into the back of a truck looks like they are moving me again. that is it no more they can leave without me I am staying right here. I mean I love the nest team but this was getting out of hand we have moved 10 times in the last month and I am tired of it. I walk outside and yell at the top of my lungs  
"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS CHESS GAME," I look at every one of them and continue. "no more moving me around I can't take it any more, I know that you are trying to protect ne from Megatron by moving me when ever they get close but it's not going to work forever so please just stop. He will find me wherever you take me. If he wants me then I will fight back, but I am done running from him." And with that I walk over to my motorcycle and get on but before I can drive off Optimus came over and stopped me.  
"Amber, I would like to talk to you if you don't mind," he said as he put his hand down so I could get on. I get on his hand and when he put me on his shoulder, I say.  
"Sorry I snapped back there, Optimus. It's just that we have moved 10 times in the last month and … I mean, I love to travel but this is ridiculous."  
"Amber we can't afford for Megatron to obtain you."  
"Well I can't afford to be playing hopscotch across the globe, Optimus he will find me wherever I am. Look we have to stay here we can't run anymore because we are going to slip and then he will catch me…"  
"Amber if you feel we should stay then we will stay but you must have a guard with you at all times and you must practice the barrier spells for your mind that Gregori taught you."  
"Yes. but Megatron just get through and is talking to me anyway and the really strong ones are hard I mean I can usually catch him off guard and slam a mental wall in his face but he get through as it is."  
I look down and sigh "Hey if I take someone with me can I go to the town dance tonight? please Optimus pretty please?"  
he just looks at me and smirks and says "sure but be carful"  
"YEA thank you Optimus." and with that jump from his shoulder and run to go get a party crew together.


	3. Party time

this is what I am wearing:  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcRk0xWJaa4hPBNr...  
we are at the party and I am the center of a lot of men, men from nest that is, dang it.  
Wait I love this song 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga

I grab Terren's hand and head to the dance floor and start to dance. As we are dancing i feel as though someone is watching us or at least watching me. When Terren spins me around i use it to quickly look around as my eyes scan the crowed i see Megatron. He is standing in the shadows with ether a smile or a scowl on his is watching me dance with Terren. When the dance ends Terren and I separate and look at each other grinning we were just about to leave the dance floor when the DJ says all couples stay on the dance floor and switch dance partners I look at Terren with panic in my eyes as he is pulled off by someone when I plan to sneak off the dance floor I feel someone grab my arm and pull me against them and put their hands on my hips. don't even have to look to see who has chosen to dance with me but I look anyways and just as I thought, it is Megatron, as he pulls me into his arms the song starts to play. 'Animal' by Kesha

I groan as the song starts because it is a up beat and a very sensual song. As Megatron slides his hands down my back I hear a soft purr come from somewhere and he when bends me over backwards I can feel it, and then I realize it is coming from me as I look up at him I can clearly see him smirking, I can no longer move on my own not that it maters he is the one controlling the dance not me, or at least he is controlling the way I am dancing. I can't help but think  
 _"Man I can't move my arms or my legs."_  
That is when I hear Megatron reply in my head, _"That's all right you don't need to, I will take care of everything."_ as I hear him say this in my head as his mouth moves across my bare shoulder. I hear myself gasp in shock. Then his head moves away to look into my eyes with a smirk across his face. As we dance he becomes more and more bold pulling me up against him tighter and moving his hands along my back as we (he) swayed in time to the song. When the song finally stops I try to move away to go back to the nest team when Megatron grabs my wrist. I look down at his hand and try to pull it free while my other hand is over my pounding heart. When he won't let go I yank harder trying disparity to get my hand free of his I look over at the table were the nest team is and see them trying to get to me as my eyes scan the crowd I see Terren in a crouched position ready to launch himself at Megatron. Then someone puts there hand on Megatron's shoulder. I look up into the eyes of a man his eyes are as dark as the night, sighing with relief because I know these eyes, though I may not know who this man is but I know his people, he is a Carpathian male.


	4. Help from someone new

"Sir if I were you I would let this young lady go now" the voice of the male was powerful as I look him over I fallow a mental path that I share with some of the Carpathian people when I connected with Gregori I asked him if he recognized this Carpathian male. Gregori quickly replied by looking through my eyes I all at once felt his recognition toured this man when he told me

 _"_ _His name is_ _Nicolae, Amber what is wrong? I can feel your fear it is nearly over powering your heart."_

 _"_ _Gregori I am fine I just have a small problem"_

I then feel myself look around then back at Megatron and then I hear Gregori snarl quite loudly In my mind and yelling at me to get away from him as he is yelling at me I feel a sharp pain in my wrist and look down to see Megatron has tightened his grip. All of the sudden I see Terren lunge for Megatron, but Megatron must have been using my eyes as well because he swung around and hit Terren across the room and pulled me against him and backed up to the stage. As he holds me against him I look over at Terren who is lying on the ground and then at the nest team who has just come through the crowd and has their guns pointed at Megatron.

"I see Optimus sent you with added protection smart but you could do so much better then that," Megatron said then he looked over at the Carpathian then at Terren and said "even that boyfriend of yours is not much when it comes to your protection." I looked back over at Terren and then my vision was covered with red as rage burned through me, I felt my canines lengthen in my mouth as they turned into fangs. Flashing a grin at the Carpathian I could clearly see the shock in his eyes as he saw my fangs then I bit down on Megatron's arm. The taste of energon instantly filled my mouth some even flowed down my throat I then hear Megatron sigh "You just bit me didn't you." I then feel his hand start to rub my throat to try to get me to swallow the energon in my mouth I then let go of his arm and spit what energon was in my mouth out. I can feel Megatron laughing as he reaches up and grabs my chin and turns my head to look at him I am about to say let me the hell go, when his lips land on mine kissing me and taking the energon that is still on my lips off. Then he pulled back and let me go once he had stepped away I fell to the ground and started gasping for breath I looked up to see Megatron disappearing into the crowed and then looked over at Terren and got up and went over to him a little shaky but whatever, when I got there I dropped to my knees and grabbed his shoulders and shook him wanting, willing him to open his eyes. When he finally did I almost dropped him but I held tight as tears ran unchecked down my face. I was glad he had not seen what every one else had. Megatron making it very clear that he had placed a claim on me, that I belonged to him, and no one could stop him when not if but when he came to claim me. Then Terren's hand went to the corner of my mouth and began to wipe at something and a frown began to appear on his face I knew he saw that some energon was left from me biting Megatron and he is not happy about it. He went to say something but I just shook my head and look over at the Carpathian male then at Lennox they both must have seen my glances because they both came over to me when they were by my side Lennox stuck out his hand to Nicolae and said "Hi I am Captain Lennox and you are?"  
Nicolae was still looking at me in confusion when Lennox asked this but his attention moved to Lennox after the question was asked "I am Nicolae Von Shrieder and I am here with my brother to find my fiancée, and who may I ask is the young girl?" Wait young girl what happened to young lady. As Lennox explains who I am to Nicolae I look down at Terren who looks as if he is trying to figure something out when I look back at Lennox and Nicolae, Nicolae was saying "If she is as important as you say then why are you not protecting her better, because from what I can see is that you are not doing a very good job of it!" After this is said I see Lennox go for the gun in his coat. With that I drop Terren, rush to Lennox's side, and grab his wrist. I then hear two distinct laughs one in my mind and the other from Nicolae I then turn to glare at him and say " And what may I ask is so funny sir?" as I finish I snap my teeth together showing him that my fangs have yet to retreat to a normal size. Instead of stepping back like I hoped he would he stepped in closer crowding me and forcing me back into Lennox, but before Lennox could drag me behind him Nicolae grabbed my chin and forced my mouth to open. As he holds my mouth open he moves his thumb over the tip of one of my fangs, causing a cut to appear on his thumb and his blood to flow into my mouth. As his blood flows into my mouth I can feel my energy returning and power starts to run through my veins. He then takes his hand away letting me close my mouth and swallow the blood. Then he finally answers "I find it odd that a child of your age who should be protected is willing to put your life on the line to protect a full grown man." I stepped forward growling no one called me child and the reason I stepped in was because Lennox is family I will do anything to protect family. Before I could reach him Lennox grabs my arm and pulls me behind him.


	5. From Megatron's Point of view

Megatrons' P.O.V (previously)

Amber had enjoyed the dance not that she will admit it to herself or anyone else for that matter. As she tries to leave the dance floor I grab her wrist. She looks back at me then at my hand as she pulls slightly to free her hand then franticly when she realizes I will not let her go. She is frantic trying to escape my grasp as well as looking around for help then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I then hear the person say "Sir if I were you I would let this young lady go now" but I continue to hold on to Amber will not let her go as I connect with her mind I feel as though she is talking to someone as I listen I can tell it is more like someone is yelling at her, growling I look through her eyes and see a boy lunch himself at us spinning Amber to me I turn and hit the boy across the room then back up to the stage with a clear view of the boy on the ground, the man that tried to tell me to let Amber go, and the nest team that has just come through the crowd. Smiling, because Amber never would have brought all these men just a couple as to not attract attention to herself.

Leaning down I move her hair from her ear and say "I see Optimus sent you with added protection smart but you could do so much better than that," I then look at the boy on the floor who I recognize as her boyfriend frowning I add "even that boyfriend of yours is not much when it comes to your protection." Moving my hand to her stomach I pull her harder to me then I feel something cut through the skin on my arm sighing I say "You just bit me didn't you." Not that it matters. So I reach up and start to gently rub her throat to get her to swallow the energon in her mouth. Then just as quickly she stops and tries to spit the energon out of her mouth laughing I grab her chin and force her to look at me. She is about to say something when I lean down and kiss her marking her as mine showing the nest team and anyone else that she belongs to me. When I finally stop kissing her and let her go I walk off. I walk outside I knowing I will try for her here in Seattle I already know her plan to self suicide three days after her 18th birthday and I have little more than half a year left before she goes to her death. I have spent over 10,000 years on this earth she can certainly live much further past the age of 18 and the only way to do that is to give her the one thing she thought she could never have. Looking up and down the street I see Knockout coming this way in his human form and Starscream leaning against a wall near an ally. I head over to the ally and motion for both of them to enter. Making sure no one is listing I turn to them and ask "Knockout is everything ready?" with a smug look on his face he replies "Oh yea all we need now is the patient. Did you retrieve her like you said you would my lord?" growling sharply at Knockout gave him the answer that I had not retrieved her this night but before I could show Knockout how upsettingly stupid his question was Starscream asked "My lord if I may ask why is it that you are after this one human female? I mean we still must obtain your daughter but we no longer are required to hunt down this small pest." As Starscream said this I turn around and hit him as hard as I ever hit any of my men knocking him to the ground. Looming over him I yell "She is not a pest and as for Tiffiny she chose the Autobots!" Starscream backed into the wall stuttering "I- I- I am sorry my lord it is just that all of us wonder at why you want her." Snarling I told him "Because she belongs to me is that understood Starscream!?" Starscream just nods his head then I hear Knockout ask "My lord have you fallen for this earthling?" turning to look at him I say "She belongs to me she is my..." my pause causes Knockout to raise an eyebrow in question waiting for me to finish "she is my sparkmate." I finally say. Nodding he walks over to Starscream and pulls him to his feet as I walk back to the front of the ally I connect with Amber through our mind link and see that see has left the party, is alone, and running this way. Smiling I wait for her to run by but just when she should have I feel small rocks fall on my head when I look up I see a shadow leap over the ally to the next building leaping up to the roof I see Amber running she is bare foot but is still wearing the dress she had on at the party. I am about to run and grab her when she jumps to the next building when she lands she is wearing something else.


	6. Blow of Steam

Amber's P.O.V

While Lennox explained to Nicolae why things are the why they are I sneak out the back and go to the roof. For a while I sit there and think, I know I should not be not here alone but sometimes I just want to be by myself. Looking to my right I see an owl sitting on the ledge staring down at the street. Sighing I get up to move to a different part of the roof to give the bird its' space when all of the sudden it looks at me, as I stare at the owl I can see that it is no ordinary bird of prey, but a Carpathian and most likely Nicolaes' brother. Moving to the other side of the roof I decide that I am not staying on the same building as this bird. I am not sure how far the next building is to be exact but I do a lot of jumping from the ground to the roof of the base at Diego Garcia and I have never had trouble with roof top jumping before so what the heck. Running full speed to the edge of the building I put my foot on the ledge and push off landing on the other building next to it. Looking down at my feet I see that I am still wearing the heels I wore for the dance, bending down I take off the heels and hold them up at arms length and drop them and then take off running I am about to jump to the fifth building when I think that I should probably change what I am wearing. As I leap in to the air I feel a shift around me and when I land I am wearing tight black leggings, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black mask that covers my entire face except my eyes. I forgot what it is like to wear this outfit taking off the mask I grab my hair and pull it through the hole at the top forming my hair into a pony tail, then pulling the mask back in place. Then head over to the edge of the and look down at the street below, and then at how I could get from here to there. After about a minute I climb up on the ledge and I am about to jump to a landing point when something grabs me by the back of my shirt and yanks me back. I spin around to see someone who looks a little like Nicolae glaring down at me. Glaring back I swing my right fist at his face making him step back a bit then kicking him square in the chest causing him to fall back further then sending myself over the edge of the roof the flag pole below then using it to swing to a telephone wire. After I get my balance I start to run across it to the other building. When I am at least three feet from the wall I jump up and grab a window ledge and work my way to the roof. When I reach the roof I swing up feet first and land in a crouch, I turn back to the other building with a look of satisfaction in my eyes but when I look back the Carpathian is not there, but Megatron is and the look on his face is not a happy one. Shrugging I turn on my heel and run right into what feels like a wall. Looking up I see that I have just run into the Carpathian but before I can get away he grabs me around the waist and shifts into the form of a large owl, with me in his talons he takes off flying back to the dance.


	7. True colors

Not sure why I put True colors as the title but I guess I was running our of ideas.

When we came to the ally out side the dance he dropped me and flew to the roof and watched me. As I sat in the ally I felt my anger and my fear start to ease away. As I reach up and take off my mask I feel tears in my eyes with the mask off I rub away the tears, stand, and look at the owl (Carpathian), then turn around and almost run into something sighing I look up and see Nicolae who looks at me with concern in his eyes. I quickly step back and look behind him and see two women and the nest team I then see one of the women step forward when she saw tears in my eyes and started to come toward me. Holding up my hand I say "Miss there is no need to comfort me I've been through far worse than a few tears," looking up I see Terren standing next to me "Amber we need to get..."

"Stop! I am not a little kid anymore; I am seventeen years old I don't need you to be telling me what to do. Please, just... no more let me leave and keep you all safe he can't hurt you if I'm not with you." The look of shock passes over the faces of the nest team at what I said they now knew that I felt that I put them all in danger and would leave to protect them. I then saw Lennox come over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and said "Amber there is no way on heaven or earth, are we going to leave you unprotected everyone of us think of you as family as a little sister. Oh and you will explain to Optimus why we left the dance early" looking up at him I smile and say "because Megatron is a party pooper" Lennox gave me a sharp look that said I would not only tell Optimus that but I would also tell him that I went roof top jumping without an armed guard. Lennox then turns to Nicolae and says "We would like you to accompany us back to where we are staying so that if you have any more questions it will be easier to answer them" turning to Lennox Nicolae replies "We shall, and I am sure that we will all have questions for her." With that I step forward and say "The one question I am sure you have is who I am exactly? Well the answer to that is my name is Amber Lucas I am the oldest of four siblings yet the youngest of three, and I would like to thank you for sharing your blood in my time of need," With that I turn to the women behind him and smile and say "and which one of you have captured the attention of this male here? The one woman who had stepped forwarded to comfort me pointed to the other one while the other one glared at her then step forward and said that her name is Destiny and the other one is MaryAnn Delaney. Smiling at them I say "Well it is good to meet you as for Nicolaes' brother he might want to stay far away from me for awhile so there is not an accident." Nicolae looked at me then at the owl then back at me with what looked like amusement in his eyes then asked, "You did not appreciate the way he retrieved you? I can assure you it was only for your well being that I sent him after you when we found you gone." Glaring at him I said "though it may have been for my 'well being' he simply could have asked me to accompany him back, not pick me up and fly off."


	8. I am going to be sick!

I thought I would add a little humor, sorry if it's not that funny.

"I am going to be sick!" I announced as we fly over the forest in a crammed helicopter looking on both sides I try to think would it be better to get sick over Lennox or Epps or just jump from this infernal flying death trap. Epps however pushes me toward Lennox as Lennox hands me a bucket looking from the bucket to Lennox I say "A bucket, really, you have to be kidding me! Lennox just let me out of this thing I'll fly with the Carpathians." I start to get out of my seat when Epps grabs my shoulder and pushes me back down, sets the bucket on my lap, and scoots over as far as he can. Lennox looks over at me and says "You shouldn't have eaten the French fries, you know how at times you can't stomach human food." Glaring at him I say "it is usually just meat that makes me as sick as a dog not vegetables or drinks just..." I stop as I am suddenly sick into the bucket I can't help but think I hope I didn't start something here wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I hear someone start gagging thrusting the bucket toward the sound one of the newbie's is then sick great I just started something looking around I see MaryAnn Delaney sitting as far away from what is going on as possible. Leaning back in my seat I to fall into a sort of trance to escape to sounds and smells around me in other words I fall asleep. After awhile I feel someone shake my shoulder slapping the hand away I roll over 'bad idea' and fall to the floor of the helicopter landing hard on my hip and hitting my head. Moaning in pain I sit up and look out the door and see Lennox who looks like that he is about to start laughing.

Lennox's P.O.V.  
We had just landed at base and got out of the chopper looking back in I saw Amber was still asleep. I stand there looking at her and see that in sleep she looks young and peaceful as though none of the evil of the world could touch her. I see even though she may act like she is unstoppable and tough but she is still just a kid, a kid who has the weight of the world on her shoulders. Sighing I reach in and shake her shoulder to wake her when she slaps my hand away she rolls over falling to the floor of the chopper. As she sits up moaning I try not to laugh at what I just saw glaring at me Amber slowly stands and walks over to me before she can jump out I grab her around the waist and set her feet on the ground. Looking her over I ask "How do you feel?" Looking at me she asks "How do I look?"?" looking down at her I said "um not so good" smirking she "well then there is your answer."


	9. Let me sleep

Amber's P.O.V.  
Looking at Lennox I ask, "How do I look?" after awhile he finally replies "um not so good." Smirking slightly I say "well then there is your answer." Then I walk off but not in the direction of the base I don't need any type of lecture right now I just need sometime alone to think and if need be, be sick to my stomach a few more times. I soon find a tree that has a fork in it about twenty feet up so I climb up and sit in it. It doesn't take long before I fall back to sleep and again I am woke by someone, but this time however it is, is moving the hair from my face when I open my eyes I see a pair of blue optics looking down at me. Smiling I try to go back to sleep hoping Optimus will take the hint that I am to tired to move. Well I guess he did because he picks me out of the tree and puts me in the, well I guess the palm of his hand. Yes I will admit it I am tiny, but come on five feet two inches is not that tall. Sighing I curl up into a small ball and once again try to fall asleep when I hear what sounds like a chuckle come from Optimus.

Optimus's P.O.V.  
Sighing I go into the forest in the direction that Lennox said Amber went. I am becoming more and more worried about her because she is becoming more and more withdrawn from us as though she lives a half life. When I finally locate Amber she is sleeping twenty feet up in the fork of a tree, with her hair spilled across her face. Looking down at her I see the child that she should be not the trained soldier that has become. Though she is a great leader and protects her younger siblings as much as she can she needs time to be a child. Even before I came here with the rest of the Autobots she was never truly a child, we have all seen her memories of her life growing up even when it looked like she was playing she was actually training; swords, throwing knifes, guns, even a harmless game of chess became a way of training. Walking over to her I move the hair from her face causing her to open her eyes looking up at me she smiles then tries to go back to sleep, shaking my head I gently lift her out of the tree and set her on my hand. I then hear her sigh as she falls back asleep laughing slightly, I curl my hand around her and head back to base. As I walk in I see Ratchet and head over to him. When he sees me he nods then looks at my hand and sees Amber who is still fast asleep I then see the three Carpathians and the human that the team brought with them. While I am looking over them I hear Amber cry out in distress, looking down at her I see that she is shaking with fear and has blood red tears running down her face. Looking at Amber I say "Primus no!" knowing Megatron had to be in her mind, laying Amber on a gurney on a platform. Soon Terren appeared next to her. After he looked her over, and snarled then turned his head toward the front of the warehouse. After a while Ambers' little sister Rebecca came through the door staring up at Terren she gasped and rushed over to the platform and up to the gurney where her sister lay. Rebecca came over and grabbed Ambers' hand muttering something that caught the attention of the two male Carpathian's in the room, then moving over to Ambers' head, closed her eyes and started to hum trying to reach Amber. When Rebecca opened her eyes we all could tell something was wrong shaking her head she says "I can't reach her there is a barrier around her mind but not one she made, it holds the touch of Megatron. I feel her trying to reach out for help but she can't reach us and we are unable to reach her." Looking down she sighs "I fear Megatron may be able to keep her from returning holding her prisoner in her own mind." I look down at Amber then at her sister like Amber Rebecca is a strong warrior but is not as trilled by the thought of a fight as her sister, she is more in to the healing of others and is more down to earth as her element shows. Sighing I ask "Is there any way to wake her?" Rebecca shrugged and said "most likely but I can not she would have to feel as if she is in danger or is being forced to do something against her will, like for example taking her blood with out her consent that…" but before she could finish Terren went to Ambers' side.


	10. Someone save me

Ambers' P.O.V  
I hide in the corner of my mind calling for help needing wanting them to hear me but I know they can't, only Megatron who has trapped me within my own mind. Feeling him next to me I cringe trying to get away as he says "Amber stand up and look at me." It is a clear order but I stay sitting defying him growling he grabs my shoulders and lifts me to my feet but I still refuse to look at him instead I look down and to my right. Then he reaches up and grads my chin and forces me to look at him as he backs me into what feels like a corner. As he move his forefinger over my bottom lip he says "Now Amber there is no reason to fear me I will never harm you and you know that." Glaring at I say "there is every reason to fear you, you threaten to take my freedom and take me away from everyone I love from my family, but I won't let you nor will Optimus." Chuckling he says "Ha! You really think that Prime can stop me from claiming what is mine! You belong to me, I will get you, and you will not escape!" The way he said this made me shiver with fear. Then he moves in closer pinning me against what feels like a wall then he starts to kiss me at first it was slow but then it became hard and demanding when he finally stops he put his forehead against mine. Smiling he says "Soon my love very soon you will see that you belong to me, and you will then come to me on your own." I was about to say something when all of the sudden I felt as though something was wrong, defensively I touch my throat feeling something I look at my hand that is now stained with my blood. Screaming I wake up to a red haze I then feel my anger grow as I throw whoever is taking my blood and then spring putting my knee on their stomach and my hands on their throat applying pressure little by little as the red haze clears I see it is Terren who was taking my blood. Growling I get off him and back up I don't bother to help him up snarling I yell "YOU IDEOT WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WHY TERREN, why did you take my blood?" Looking to my right I see my sister being guarded by the two Carpathian males looking in their eyes I ask them or more like I order them to step away from my sister, but they stand their ground until my sister puts her hands on their arms and came over to me standing in front of me she looks me in the eye. Wait she is looking me in the eye? Looking closer I notice she is exactly the same height as I am, 5' 2", but she is only 12 I am 17. Sensing my worry and my anger she put a hand on my shoulder and smiles and says "Amber it's all right I was not in danger, and the reason Terren took your blood was I figured it was the only way to wake you." Looking at her I sigh feeling as though my world is crumbling down around me. Looking back at Terren I see he is rubbing his throat, heading over to him I put my hand on his shoulder and touch his mind with mine to show him that I am sorry for my actions, then I turn to the Carpathians and bow my head and say "sorry for my actions for I was not myself and sorry for demanding that you stay away from my sister it is just that I am very protective of her especially when it comes to males." Bowing his head Nicolae replies "there is no need to apologize your sister explained this to my brother, and I when she touched our arms." I am about to say something when I hear a howl come from outside turning around see that just outside the door is a very large blonde wolf and a hybrid (half vampire, half werewolf) I watch as they both circle each other and then just as they lunge for each other I put up an invisible wall between them causing them to fall to the ground. After they stood up they looked over at me with a look that asked why I interfered with their fun then it changed to something's wrong. Then where the hybrid once stood was my brother Steven and where the wolf once stood was my brother Michael then they rushed over to me ignoring the Carpathians and bombarding me with questions until Terren smacked their heads together. My brothers fell to the ground holding their heads groaning in pain then Michael asks "Dude the heck was that about?" Terren came over to me then says "Your sister was in trouble and I called you but you did not come, now ask me again why I hit your heads together." Steven looks up and says "We never got any call from you one because we don't share a mind link and two because we never exchanged blood, and besides if Amber was in trouble why didn't she just call us?" Terren steps forward fist slightly raised but before he could go any further I place my hand on his arm in restraint then l say "Because I was unable to. Megatron had me trapped in my mind and I unable to reach any of you." After I finished Steven and Michael were wide eyed then they look down and say "Amber if we had known we would have come right away." Looking up at me Michael adds "what happened?" touching my lips I reply nothing really he was mainly talking a lot and being very bossy y- y- you know how he is." Steven looks at me and shakes his head and Michael sighs and says "That is not all that happened and you know it now spill." Glaring I say "that is all you need to know. Nothing happened!" smiling Steven says "little liar." Then I hear a gasp come from behind me turning around I see Rebecca has her hand over her mouth in shock yet there is mischief dancing in her eyes, at that moment I know she must have read my memories and is planning on telling the whole base. Walking over to her I whisper to her saying "You better not do what I think you're going to do." Looking at me she replies with a smile on her face "Oh but I must not only is it important but you are panicking at just the thought of what he did." Then running away toward Optimus she yells "Megatron kissed her!" bending my knees I spring at her but before I reach her Optimus put his hand between us then picks me up and raises me up so I am level with his optics then he says "Amber I need you to tell me what happened and what is going on." Looking down at my hands I shake my head and say "I really don't know, all I know is that he says that even you can't stop him from taking what is rightfully his." Looking at me Optimus asks "What does he believe is rightfully his?" Looking up at him I feel tears run down my face I knew he already knew the answer but he wanted me to say it looking down I say, "Optimus please help me, please save me."


	11. I will take her!

Optimus's P.O.V

"Optimus please help me, please save me." Amber rarely asked for help let alone for anyone to save her, whatever is happening between her and Megatron is scaring her and just for that I feel as though I should rip out his spark. Some of the Autobot's here thought of Amber as a little sister and some like me thought of her as a daughter we all knew her biological parents were murdered and her adopted parents were not in the country at the moment. Looking up I bring Amber down and hold her close to my spark chamber. I then turn my attention back to the Carpathian's I say "My name is Optimus Prime I am the leader of the Autobot's and you are?" one of the men steps forwarded and says "I am Nicolae Von Shrieder, this is my brother Vikirnoff Von Shrieder, my lifemate Destiny, and her friend MaryAnn Delaney. We are Carpathian's except for MaryAnn she is human." Looking at my hand that holds Amber he says "I suspect the girl is a Carpathian child." Looking down at Amber who has fallen back to sleep I say "She does not believe she is but in a way yes she is. She was converted when she was ten and has believed that she is what you call vampire for the past seven almost eight years." A look of shock crossed the faces of two of the Carpathians and the human at what I said, continuing I say "However she has been an orphan in some ways since she was five, her birth parents were murdered, but she is adopted, not only by her adoptive parents but by many of the people whose lives she touched. Even your healer Gregori, your prince Mikhail and many others have accepted her into their lives. " Then the woman called MaryAnn came forward and looks up at me and asks "What is going on here exactly? I mean I can see that this is some sort of military base but I do not understand what is going on." Looking down at her I say "We are a unit that was put together by your government as a way of keeping your planet safe from the Decepticons, however lately most of the Deceptions have been inactive." MaryAnn nodded her head then asked "so if they are mostly inactive why are you here why is she here?" sighing I say "We are here mainly because there are still cons that pop up every once and a while, and the reason Amber is here is because she is under our protection and we are trying to keep from Lord Megatron." As I say this I show them a holograph of Megatron in his true form hearing a soft sigh I look down to see Amber has woke up and is looking at the holograph with sadness in her eyes looking back up I turn it to his human form and notice the recognition on their faces the all of the sudden I hear someone call me from outside looking outside knowing full well who is calling I set Amber on the platform and walk out to meet Megatron as I walk away I hear Amber start to sing softly knowing she was nervous about me going out to face Megatron. Listing carefully I heard her sing Harrier's Game. Turning back to face Megatron I see that he is leaning against a tree in his true from. Turning my arm into a cannon I point it at him, rolling his optics he walks over and says "I'm not here for a fight Prime only to make sure she is safe."

Megatrons' P.O.V

Looking at the base I went over why I came here. Amber had been roughly awoken after finding blood on her neck. I am still angry and am about to tell Optimus that I have placed a claim on her and that she was to come with me tonight. Leaning against a tree I call out to Optimus then look into the building and see him look this way then put something down on a platform next to him as he moves away I see that it is Amber looking at her I see her mouth is moving joining my mind with hers I learn the she is singing. When Optimus is outside he looks at me then turns his arm into a cannon and points it at me. Rolling my optics I walk toward him and say "I'm not here for a fight Prime only to make sure she is safe." Glaring at me he says "She is safe now leave." Yelling I say "That is not true Prime someone hurt her and if it happens again I will take her and you will not stop me."


	12. Bad fall

(Time skip)  
Ambers' P.O.V

Almost a whole week has passed since Megatron came and faced Optimus luckily he left without hurting anyone and I have been hanging out with the Carpathians I have found out that there have been a whole lot of nosfutru (vampires) around and then something is messing with the people of this city, and now that Destiny and Nicolae have worked out their relationship they have gone to a special place for some alone time *yuck* I however am going to a cliff that is not too far away from the base, but it is a good distance, I think it would be a great view of the setting sun and I would love to draw it. Walking up to a safe spot on the cliff I sit and take out my art kit and start to draw. I only had a little while before the Carpathians woke up and came by to take me to MaryAnn, they want me to talk to her about my life as I grew up the men at nest are sure I won't crack but there are some who think that MaryAnn will get me to open up even MaryAnn think she will get me to talk about my past *pft like that's going to happen* but I do freak her out when I make frost gather on the window and bring it off in shapes of people dancing making colors from the room blend with the figures giving them a life like appearance however her freak out lasts a few seconds then is stares in awe at what I can do, I don't think she knows that they are scenes from my life mainly the good ones at least. Looking back at the setting sun then down at my drawing I sigh and pack up as I get up I hear something behind me I spin around and see at least seven vampires from the Voltori coming toward me then the one called Aro speaks as I back away "Now Amber we are only here to talk with you about the laws of our people. As you know we can't allow the humans to know of our existence and you have quite a few of them don't you." Glaring at him I hiss and say "Your laws don't apply to me Aro they never have for you have no control over me and you never will." Then I throw up a simple barrier and run for the edge of the cliff a and place the start of a zip line then pick up the other end and shot it to a tree a ways out. Just as the barrier went down the Voltori came at me just before they reached me I went down the zip line I was half way down when the line jerked and fell. Falling I reach for the line hoping to swing to safety but all of the sudden I feel the end of the line whip across my face tearing flesh from my temple to my jaw then I land on something hard hitting my head hard, and just before everything went black I saw a figure loom over me.


	13. Now I have you

Megatrons' P.O.V  
I stood there watching her, I knew tonight was the night that I would take her with me. She was just about to leave her spot on the cliff where she had been drawing when she saw something unable to tell what was going on I touched her mind and heard this "Now Amber we are only here to talk with you about the laws of our people. As you know we can't allow the humans to know of our existence and you have quite a few of them don't you." Amber replied with a hiss and then saying "Your laws don't apply to me Aro they never have for you have no control over me and you never will." I left her mind just as she put up a barrier and ran to the side of the cliff. I watched as she set up a zip line and escaped the Volturi. She was half way down the line when one of the Volturi grabbed the line and yanked up on it tearing it apart causing Amber to fall. Rushing forward I catch her and feel her head hit my hand hard. Pulling her closer I look down at her face and see a deep gash that ran from the top of her temple to her jaw, from where the cable must have hit her. Growling I transform into my Cybertronian jet form around her and fly off toward my war ship. When I reach my ship I transformed back into my true form and held Amber close to my spark as I hurried down the hall toward the med bay. When I reach the med bay I pound on the door until it slides open to revile Knockout who then steps aside so I can enter striding in to the room I head to the medical berth and lay Amber on it. Knockout then comes over, looks at her and says "I thought you said you weren't going to hurt her." "I did not do this!" I snapped "the Volturi did this as she tried to escape them." As I look down at her I smile and think now I have you and I am not letting you go.


	14. No memory

Amber's P.O.V  
I start to wake up when all of the sudden it feels as if my head is splitting open "Ahh!" I scream as I reach up and grab my head. As I start to sit up I feel someone push me back down and put something cool on my forehead then I hear a voice say "Easy Amber you had quit a fall and you hit your head pretty hard." Opening my eyes I see someone leaning over me looking closer I see that they have green eyes, and blonde hair with red tips. As I look up at him I ask "Where am I? Who are you?" All of the sudden a look of shock crosses his face as I say this "Amber it's me Megatron don't you remember me?" I shake my head no 'big mistake' because the pain in my head gets worse. As I reach up to put my hand on my head Megatron grabs it and shakes his head then says "You can't touch your head at the moment because when you fell you got a really deep cut on the side of your face and you needed stitches. Knockout told me you can't touch it or you might open them up." "Ok, it's just that I have a splitting headache that won't seem to go away and..." but before I can finish he puts a finger on my lips stopping me midsentence and asks "would you like some water?" smiling I say "Yea I guess so." He then reaches behind him and grabs a bottle of water then he helps me to sit up. As he put the bottle to my lips so I can drink, I reach up with my hand to take the bottle from him, as the water hits my stomach I feel as if it is hallow placing my hand on my stomach I start to feel hunger yet the thought of food makes me sick. Suddenly I hear Megatron chuckle then say "Would you like me to get you something to eat?" looking at him I sigh "I know I should eat something but just the mere thought of food makes me sick." Looking down I add "I mean you did say that I hit my head pretty hard so I could have a concussion or at least the start of one." Looking back at him I see him staring at me he then moves closer to me putting his hand over my heart then moving it up to the side of my face touching the scar that is there then he says" Amber I have to kiss you just to know that you are hear and that you're safe" then his lips land on mine kissing me gently smiling I move closer and kiss him back I mean why not right he is attractive and he must have saved me so in a way he is my hero and I own him at least this small kiss. As we continue he deepens the kiss running his tongue over my lips then slipping it inside my mouth, as he is kissing me I can feel his hunger leaving me gasping for breath I can feel his hands moving down my back as he pulls me to him I can feel his desire coursing through him as he takes my breath exchanging it for his own. Then all of the sudden a loud knock comes form the door causing us to pull apart both of us red, Megatron with anger at who ever interrupted us and me from embarrassment for I never kiss a guy that way and I have never been kissed like that. Touching my lips with my finger tips I realized that my lips are swollen from the kiss. When I look back up at Megatron he is looking at me with a smile on his face as he leans in to kiss me again someone knock on the door again and says "Lord Megatron we need to speak with you." Growling Megatron gets off the bed and walks out the door. Smiling to myself I lay back on the pillows and drift off to sleep.  
Megatron's P.O.V

I know both Knockout and Starscream are standing outside the door wanting to talk with me but can't they figure that when I take out my COM link that I want to be left alone. I look over at Amber and see she is putting her finger tips against her swollen lips and her face is bright red. I start smiling at her reaction as she looks back up at me I lean in to kiss her again but I stop as another knock sounds at the door and Knockout says "Lord Megatron we need to speak with you." Growling I get off the bed and walk out the door as the door closes behind me I turn back to my true form and turn to glare at Knockout and Starscream causing them both to back away from me as I ask "What. Do. You. Want!?" "My, Lord." Says Starscream as I turn my head to look at him he continues "The Autobots are looking for her and because they don't know me in my human from I was able to get close to her Carpathian friends, and they had said that they found her blood on the ground near the cliff so they are sure that she did not run off, but was taken, and Optimus Prime is sure that it is you who took her so he has the Autobots looking for our ship." Looking at Starscream I say "Well I did tell him that I would take her. So he would believe that I am the reason she is missing" Then turning to Knockout I say "Is everything ready because we start tonight." "Yes Lord Megatron." With that I turn back to the room and head in as I walk in I turn back into my human form and walk over to Amber and see that she has fallen into a light sleep. Reaching down I touch the side of her face, lean down and kiss her forehead. As I look down at her I know that when she wakes tomorrow whether what we do works or not I will have to bind her to me that way she is tied to me and no one not even Optimus Prime can take her from me. As I turn to leave I hear a soft sigh so I look down at Amber and see that she is awake, frowning I sit on the side of the bed and I tell her "You should be sleeping." She just shrugs and says "Perhaps, but I am not tired and I could tell you were agitated about something and I wanted to know what I could do to help." Smiling I reach down and pull her on to my lap and hold her close and I say as I start to rock her "You all ready have, but you still need to be sleeping." I then hear her sigh and say "and thus my hero is like all the others bossy, bossy, oh and bossy. Look is there a place where I can shower?" I look at her with a look of confusion on face as I say "Amber you don't need to shower your needs have been taken care of, and if this is about the blood that you think is on you, then you should know that it was already cleaned off as you can see you are wearing new clothes." Looking at her face I saw shock and fear cross flash across it then in a shaky voice "you mean I was naked and someone I don't know saw me and cleaned the blood off of me?" shaking my head I say "no my love I would never allow any of my men near you. I was the one who took care of you Knockout my medic took care of your stitches so there is no need for you to fear that someone you don't know saw your body." Sighing she says "but I don't know you I may have at one time but in truth I have on memory of you being in my life." "Amber I know you have on memory of me now but with time they will come back we just have to be patient but now you have to go to sleep." I then hear her yawn as she says "Bossy." Then with that she falls asleep. Cradling her against me I transform and hold her in my hand I walk out and head toward med bay.


	15. Now what?

Amber's P.O.V

Five day later

Uhg what happened as I sit up I hear someone talking to someone else out side the room I am in. One voice that I identify as Megatron asks "Did she take?" then someone answered "Yes Lord Megatron and the fact that she is healing quickly is a good sign for I was able to take the stitches out last night and now her scar is a mere scratch." After hearing this I look around for a mirror and see one on the table near the bed reaching for it I accidentally knock the glass of water next to it off causing it to shatter on the floor gasping I fling the blanket away from me and put my feet on the floor and then gasp at how cold it is as I look at the floor I realize that the floor is metal and I also see that I am only wearing a men's shirt that reaches half way down to my knees. All of the sudden the door slides open as I up I see Megatron come running in I take one more look at the glass on the floor then back at Megatron and step back and all of the sudden my legs give out and I land in a heap on the floor. The next thing I know someone is next to me pulling me up by my shoulders then looping an arm under my legs. As I open my eyes I see Megatron looking down at me with worry in his eyes. Picking me up, he sets me back on the bed and runs his hands down to my waist as he fixes the shirt. When he is done he sits on the edge of the bed, sitting up very gently I reach my hand out to touch him to say I am sorry when all of the sudden he turns toward me and grabs my shoulders and asks in a harsh tone "Why were you out of bed? You are supposed to be resting not wandering around the room." Glaring at him a say "I was not wandering around the room I was going to pick up the glass I broke, not that I should have to explain myself for what I was doing!" Breathing heavily I press my lip together as I frown at him. All of the sudden Megatron pulls me to him and then his lips land on mine hard, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip and his tongue sliding along the seam of my lips demanding I open, but I refuse wanting to stay angry with him for telling me what to do. After awhile he pulls back and looks down at my face then a grin spreads across his face as all of the sudden he pushes me back down on the bed and looms over me as one of his hands moves over my hip then to the small of my back pulling me against him. As I am pulled against him I feel the evidence of his desire causing me to gasp in shock just then he takes advantage and starts to kiss me moving his tongue inside my mouth. Unable to stop myself I kiss him back he then moves his hand to my stomach rubbing his hand in small, slow circles as his mouth moves to my neck nipping and tugging at my skin. Then he pulls away and looks down at my face as I start to pout all of the sudden he laughs, kisses me on the forehead and says "Not now my love, we will one day, but not tonight." He then pulls me into his arms and lies down, sighing I look up at his face he is just about to say something when all of the sudden the room shakes and I hear a loud explosion. Just then Megatron sits up and puts a hand to his ear suddenly he jumps out of the bed, grabs my wrist, and jerks me to my feet and starts to run gasping I ask "Megatron what's going on? Megatron you're scaring me, please tell me what is going on?" Then Megatron stops and turns around and puts his hand on my waist as he says "If what is happening now is scaring you then this is going to terrify you my air ship is being attacked and the only way to keep you safe is to turn back to my true form."

Megatron's P.O.V

"Megatron what's going on? Megatron you're scaring me, please tell me what is going on." I heard Amber say, so I stop and turn to face her putting my hand on her waist I say "If what is happening now is scaring you then this is going to terrify you my air ship is being attacked and the only way to keep you safe is to turn back to my true form." As I turn back into my true form I hear her gasp as my hand wraps around her pinning her arms to her side, looking down at her I can see the panic in her eyes as she then starts to struggle. Holding her tight I run out of the room that I have kept her in these past six days I need to get her off this ship and once we were alone I would start to regain her trust and then hopefully her love as I rounded a corner Amber lets out a high pitched scream. Coming to a sudden stop I bring her up to eye level and say "Amber you have to be quite." But she keeps screaming. "If you don't stop screaming right now I will put you in my hold chamber and you will stay there. Do you understand!?" All of the sudden I hear something behind me, turning I narrowly miss getting hit on the back by Optimus as I face him I pull Amber closer to my hold chamber near my spark even as her struggling catches Optimus's attention causing him to take a step forward and say "Give her to me Megatron." Stepping back I tighten my grip on Amber causing her to gasp this caused Optimus to step forward, reach for her and say "Megatron give her to me now you're hurting her." Glaring at him I yell "She is mine!" I then turn my other arm into a gun and fire at Optimus who ducks out of the way then hits me sending me to the floor. As I hit the floor my hand around Amber loosens and she flies from my hand to floor a ways away from me. Looking over at Amber I see that from her struggling she had ripped the shirt along the sides and the back, and her arms have bright red marks on them from how tight I holding her, then I look back at Optimus who is staring at Amber in shock then anger as he sees the marks on her arms, and at what she is wearing then he attacks me.  
Amber's P.O.V  
Megatron looked at me and I saw a look of shock flash across his face when he sees the marks marring my skin then I look at the other one and I see a look that resembles anger flash across his face then he turns and attacks Megatron. I start to stand back up when I hear the other one say "Amber run, get out of here I will find you after this is over!" and then Megatron hits him and comes toward me causing me to set backwards just as the other one grabs him and flings him away from me causing me to gasp and take off running. I don't know how long I was running before I found an exit but because this is an air ship it is a long away to the ground all of the sudden I hear a loud crash behind me and I see the other robot thrown into a wall and Megatron come around a corner and look down at me and the open exit he then snarls and yells "Amber get away from there now!" the tone of his voice makes me take a step back away from him causing me to almost fall out of the air ship, so I take a step forward then stop and look at the other one on the floor of the ship then up at Megatron who has turned his arm into a gun and has it pointed at the other one lifting my chin I look up at Megatron and say "Ok I'll go with you on one condition." Then the other one says "Amber no you…" "Shut up Optimus and let her speak. Now Amber what is your condition?" sighing I say "Let him go free and any who came with him." This causes Megatron to smile but the one called Optimus to start t0 get up and say no looking at him I say "I am sorry my heart can tell you are kind so I will not let harm come to you, and because you know my name we must have known each other but I can not remember you or much about myself only my name and that I can't allow Megatron to harm you, I'm sorry." As I take another step toward Megatron the ship lurches and sends me flying out the door. Screaming I make a mad grab for the side off the ship as I fall landing in a large tree and tumbling down it to the ground. Once I hit the ground I grab my side and rock back and forth groaning in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

Amber's P.O.V  
Next day

How long have I been walking and where heck am I? Because this is definitely not Lakeview it is somewhere in Oregon just nowhere I have never been. I know that Megatron is looking for me and the other one called Optimus is as well. My memories are starting to come back but they are all fuzzy I can see many faces some that are clear like Becca, Steven, and Michael my siblings and Megatron his eyes the way he makes my heart skip a beat how he called me his love was he lying to me when he called me this was he using me. Looking up I see I have come to what looks like a lake. With a heavy heart I sit at the edge and pull my knees up and wrap my arm around them and start to cry. As I am crying I hear something from behind me spinning around I come up on my knees and see a man come out of the brush, fearful I stand up and start to back off but he holds his hands up and says "Sorry if I scared you I was just taking a walk and I heard someone crying and came check it out. Are you okay?" looking at him I wrap my arms around me and shake my head and say "I'm lost, and scared, and I hurt all over." The man looks at me and sees the marks on my arms yesterday they were bright red today they are dark blackish blue bruises *however it is hard to see them because I am covered in dirt and blood but you can still make them out.* He then comes over to me and says "it's all right now your safe bye the way my name is Sam Witwicky." "Amber Lucas." I reply and add "you're wrong you know it will never be all right I will never be safe not as long as …" "Amber hold on I know you might not believe me but you will be safe" then Sam looks out at the lake wide eyed and says "I guess it is that time of year if the lake is frozen." Spinning around I see that he is telling me the truth the lake is froze even though when I got here it was lapping at the shore. All of the sudden Sam turns around and then pushes me behind him. Turning I see Megatron come out at us in human form smiling when he sees me. "Well I see you found something that belongs to me boy." Gasping I feel Sam grab a hold of my wrist as he says "Not a chance Megatron you can't hurt her any more just leave her alone you can't have her." As he says this he put something in my hand and pushes what feels like a button. All of the sudden Megatron turns into his true form then Sam spins around and with me heads out across the ice at a dead run. In a panic I can barely feel the cold of the ice as I run across it then I can hear a faint sound coming this way. All of the sudden the ice in front of us blows apart causing Sam to try to stop suddenly but we slide the rest of the way toward the edge of the ice. As we reach the edge Sam looses his balance and falls forward into the water hitting his head on a block of ice as he slides beneath the water. gasping I dive in just as Megatron reaches me. Slicing through the water I feel Megatron's hand skim my leg just missing me. Kicking strongly I swim toward Sam and grab him around the waist and head toward the surface. I know that I can't surface with Megatron so close but I am running out of air and Sam is in need for sure choosing to risk it I rise to the surface with Sam and take a deep breath as I reach out with one hand and grab a large chunk of ice. Looking up I see Megatron glaring down at me luckily we are not within his reach sadly we are drifting closer to him. All of the sudden I hear tires on the gravel, on the bank behind me, turning my head I see an ambulance, A truck, a camero, a porsh, and a semi as well as many armored military jeeps pull up on to the bank then I see the semi transform into the one called Optimus. Just then Sam starts to wake up I am glad because I am not sure how much longer I can hold on looking back at Megatron I see him turn his arm into a gun and point it at the others but before he can shoot he is shot backwards and then again making him leave but not before he looks at me. Looking up at Sam who is partly laying on the ice I smile, then the rest of my strength slips away and I start to slide beneath the water. I feel Sam wrap an arm around my waist and I hear him shout for someone to get out here and help. Soon I can hear someone ask Sam to hand me up to them as I am pulled into what must be a boat they wrap a blanket around me and hand me over to someone who wraps their arms around me and holds me tightly rocking me back and forth, forcing my eyes open I see this man. His eyes widen as he looks at mine then he looks up and says "We have to get her to land now!" listing I hear some people say got it and others ask how is she and I hear Sam ask "Lestat is she okay?" Lestat replies "Yes, but she will need to feed. I am sure that the entire time Megaton had her she did not feed for her eyes are as black as coal and her skin is an ashen gray." I start shivering so Lestat looks down at me and whispers my name and stars to sing a song that seems very familiar to me. I am now starting to feel the cold from the icy water seeping through my skin making me shiver uncontrollably, as we reach land the one they call Lestat leaps from the boat and then sets me on a dry spot of land looking at me he says "Amber I need you to open your mouth." As he says this he places his wrist against my mouth and I feel something running across my lips and I smell something delectable so I open my mouth just as I realize what I am smelling but before I can close my mouth and pull my head away Lestat grabs my head and puts his wrist more firmly against my mouth letting his blood run down my throat forcing me to take what he offers. I can feel his blood running through me bringing me some warmth and strength then I feel a pounding in my head as images flash bye all of them filling my mind as my memories come flooding back as I look up at Lestat I remember he is known as the "Vampire Lestat" and that is he a rock star and one of my trusted guardians. As he takes his wrist away I smile up at him and say "I remember you, Lestat I remember all of you."


	17. Chapter 17

Lestat helps me to stand and walk over to the men as I look at them I remember Lennox, Epps, many more then I look at Sam then

I look over at the Autobot's who have all turned to there true form Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Jazz, and Optimus Prime. As I

head over to Optimus I can feel tears start to form in my eyes and when he kneels down to look at me the tears fall, looking Amber's

P.O.V up at him as I say "Optimus I am so sorry." Nodding he says "It's alright your safe now, and he will not take you from us

again." Nodding my head I wrap my arms around myself and shiver slightly as the cold creeps through the blanket to my wet shirt

oh well thinking back this is not my shirt it's Megatron's as I am thinking this I hear someone chuckling behind me turning I see the

three Carpathians Nicolae, Vikirnoff, and Destiny standing next to Lennox as I look at them Nicolae waves his hand and the wet shirt

is gone and replaced by warm sweatpants and a sweatshirt. So I mouth thank you to him and I am about to turn around but I feel

pain near my stomach gasping I place my hand there in shock trying to figure out what is wrong when I hear Megatron's word again

 _"Did she take?"_ as I think about these words I hope they don't mean what I think they mean. Looking over to Lestat I say "Lestat I

need you to get Abe and bring him to the base as quickly as possible." Looking at me he nods at takes off with paranormal speed.

Very soon the others start to ask way I am asking for Abe and who is he and as each question is asked I try to answer it but some I

kind of slid around soon we are heading back to base as I ride with Optimus back I sit and think about what Megatron had said and

when he had touched my stomach sighing I lean back in the seat I hope I am wrong but if I'm not, what am I going to tell everyone.

Optimus's P.O.V

Amber had been quiet the entire ride back to the base I am very worried about her but now that she is back something in her has

changed but I am not sure what. I hear Amber sigh and start mumbling to herself I am not sure she even knows what she is doing.

When we arrive at the base I see this man with blue skin come out next to Lestat this is Abraham Sapien he can tell with one touch

the past, the present, and the future. I open my door to let Amber out and then transform into my true form as Amber walks over

and hugs Abe and thanks him for coming then he and Amber head over to the med bay that the men have set up in this base.

Walking to the base I see Dr. Cullen walk in to the medical room to speak with Amber I am not sure why Amber asked for Abe to

come but whatever it is must be important. After a while Dr. Cullen comes out and walk up the plat form, walking over to him he

tells me that even though Amber is just fine she is relatively angry about the memory loss and that even though she is telling the

truth she is worried about something. As I speak with him I see Alice, and Rose Cullen Dr. Cullen's adopted daughters, and Bella

Cullen Edwards's wife run into the room where Amber and Abe are still located.

Amber's P.O.V

I have no idea how long my interview with Carlisle went but as soon as he left I ask Abe to come to me looking at him I say "Abe I

need you to see if I'm… uhm… pregnant." Abe tilts his head to one side and give me a look that has I'm confused written all over it

"Amber wouldn't that be impossible you're still a v…" "Yes I know this Abe but Megatron asked Knockout if I took and I have this gut

feeling so I just need you to make sure and tell me I am wrong and if I am then we say I never had any worry laugh and joke about

how paranoid and crazy I am but if I am not then we'll figure that out what to do later. Okay?" nodding he walks over to the counter

on the other side closing my eyes I sigh and just then I see a calendar and the date December 25 2013 then I see myself holding

two beautiful baby girls and I am talking softly to them one has golden blonde hair and the other has black hair with a blonde strip

both have sapphire blue eyes and a blurry birth mark on there necks. Opening my eyes I see Abe standing next to me with his hand

hovering above my stomach. Then I see him tense and give me a look of pure shock cross his face. Looking at him I say "I was right

I'm pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18

Amber's POV

"Abe you can't tell any one at least not yet, and don't even think about it I will find a way to tell them." "Amber they

have to know if Megatron comes for you again and he will he now has even more of a reason to capture you, for you

carry his children." "They're also mine and he can't have them. So promise me you won't tell any one." "Okay, I

promise." And just then the door bursts open and in springs Alice, Rose, and Bella standing I back away as Alice and

Rose rush in and give me a huge hug then back off with huge grins on their faces. Bella then comes up and gives me a

gentle hug smiling I say hi and then look over at Alice but before I can say anything she says "We are taking you shopping for new

clothes." "Uh why may I ask?" Just then Abe tapes me on the shoulder and says "They know." Gasping I

look at the three women in front of me and they nod so I tell them the same thing I told Abe: that no one is to know

as of yet. After I finish Alice grabs my wrist and pulls me from the room and runs with me trying to drag my feet right

by the whole nest team but before we make it outside Optimus steps in front of us stopping us in our tracks or them at

least I just end up running in to Alice backing up a bit I shake my wrist to let Alice know I would like it back at the

same time I rub my forehead and look up at Optimus and mouth thank you then Optimus asks "Where are all of you

headed?" but before I can say anything Alice replies "We are taking Amber out on an all girls shopping trip." Muttering

I say "More like kidnapping me and forcing me to go shopping." Then I get elbowed in the side from Rose wanting me

to shut up. Grabbing my side with my free hand I glare at Rose as Optimus looks over at me then looks back at Alice

as she explains that I need a girls day out even if I don't want it because it is essential to 'my health'. After that

Optimus moves aside but he does say to be careful and keep an eye on me. As we walk over to Roses car we meet up

with MaryAnn who they just have to invite to go shopping with us so we all pile into Roses car and drive off but before

we hit the main road they blind fold me so I don't know where we are going. I have no idea how long we have been

driving when we finally reach our destination and as they take the blind fold off I see that we are a little boutique.

Looking up I sigh and say "here we go again." And just then Alice grabs my wrist and pulls me through the boor. I

guess coming had been I good idea I was actually enjoying myself so much that we had been here most of the day, I

was looking through the baby clothes and had found a couple cute ones that I decided to get, and now I am looking at

some fabric, I love to sew and would love to make something for my daughters as I am looking at a white with black

lace material and black with white lace material someone puts there hand on my shoulder and says "shouldn't you me

resting not shopping?" I tense as I hear Megatron's voice turning I nearly run into him so I try to back up but he wraps

his arms around me and pulls me to him struggling the basket I am carrying hits him on the side causing him to look

and see what I have in it. Reaching in he pulls out two little zebra print dresses and smiles puts them back in the

basket he says "I see you found out." I can only stand there as he looks at me when I finally get the courage I try to

pull away from him but he just laughs and says "You are coming with me since it is only right because you are carrying

my child and from the looks of what you are going to buy I'd say twin girls." Glaring at him I say "what makes you

think I'll go with you, you're a jerk and a bully and I want nothing to do with you." Smiling he touches the side of my

neck and say "This love bite I gave you says different." With his hand on my neck I found my opening to get away

jerking my head under his arm I run toward the aisle behind him, but before I can get away he grabs my wrist

and pulls me up against him causing me to drop the basket, then he wraps an arm around my waist and lifts my feet

off the floor. Kicking I try to get away from him as I am trying to get away I look up and see Rose, Bella, and MaryAnn

standing in front of Megatron and I but I don't see Alice. Then all of the sudden Megatron jolts forward and his arm is

ripped away from me as I stumble forward towards Rose as she grabs me and puts me behind her with MaryAnn and

then starts herding us to the front of the store as we leave the store I see the Autobots and the NEST team driving

into the parking lot just then Megatron comes out of the store and transforms into his true form as he does this I

freeze time for the unknowings *people who don't know about my life or the things that live among them* that are

here as the NEST team pulls up they surround me and then Terren jumps from Optimus as Optimus turns back to his

true form and turns his arm into a gun and points it at Megatron backing up I run into someone causing me to spin

around. That is when I see it is Nicolae, Destiny, and Vikernof they must have just have risen and are here to back up

the NEST team and the Autobots in protecting me. Looking back up at Megatron I hear him say "Give her to me

Optimus, she belongs to me and I will have her. Her and the infants she carries." This brought Optimus up short as

well as many of the men from NEST as they all look at me I feel my temper rise as the wind picks up and starts to

howl and rain begins to fall, lightening streaks across the sky, the earth shakes, and fire blazes in my hands as I yell

"YES MEGATRON I AM PREGNANT BUT NOT BY MY CHOICE! YOU SHALL NOT HAVE THEM NOR SHALL YOU HAVE ME! I

WILL KEEP THEM FROM YOU AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO RAISE THEM FOR I WILL NEVER ABONDON THEM!" as I glare

at him I feel my hair rise up as electricity snaps around us and through me. I can't allow Megatron to get a hold of my

daughters for who knows the control he'd have over me or what he would do to the them the very thing I never

thought I would have, children, just then I feel a hand on my shoulder turning my gaze I see Terren and I can feel

calm steel into me as my anger subsides all of the sudden tear of joy and sadness start to flow as I realize I am going

to be a mother and that I will not be reunited with my Mom and Dad in Heaven. Then looking back at Megatron I see

him smirking then he says "Well that gives me some time now doesn't it?" then he turns into his human from and

walks off I look at Optimus as he turns back into a semi, sighing I walk over with Terren walking behind me as

Optimus opens the door on the driver side I climb in as Terren climbs in on the passenger side. Bending my head I

look down at my hand that are folded in my lap then I hear Optimus ask "Why didn't you tell us?" sighing I said "I

didn't know how I mean I was only a suspicion at first and when I found out that I was I didn't know how to tell you.

I'm truly sorry Optimus." I then look over at Terren and open my mouth to say something but close it because I am

not sure what to say so I turn back to looking out the window then I feel the seat belt wrap around me and pull tight

as if it were a hug. Putting my hands over my heart I slowly smile and lean back Optimus is the closest thing I had to

a father next to my adopted father Mathayus who is in Gomorra ruling as king with my adopted mother Cassandra.

Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder turning I see Terren looking over at me then he says we're here I then look out

the window and see that we are back at the base sighing I hop to the ground and stand next to Optimus as he

transforms as I look around at the members of nest I hear someone say "The thing that get me is he said infants

plural not infant singular." Sighing I look down at my hands and start to wring them together when I look back up I

see Lennox standing next to me and the Carpathians are walking this way then Lennox asks "Amber how many?"

looking down I hold up two fingers and say "Twin girls. Lennox I am sorry I didn't tell any of you the moment I found

out it was just that I didn't know how to tell you so I thought if I kept it to myself till I figured out how to tell you."

Then I look over at Nicolae who must notice that I am still hungry because he says "I would offer you some of my

blood but I took Destiny's and now my blood is infected so we have called in a healer to rid us of this tainted blood."

Looking up at him I raise an eyebrow and say "You are stupid at times aren't you." He just shrugs and says "It is the

only way to make sure she will see the healer." Nodding I ask "Who is this healer?" as someone hands me a cup of tea

I am just about to take a sip when he says "Gregori Daratazanoff." Sputtering I look up at Nicolae and glare not that

I'm surprised that they got Gregori but Gregori is overly bossy and if he finds out that I'm pregnant I will be in for it he

is already chewing me out for the fact that I am sure I am Vampire not Carpathian and that I believe that I don't have

a lifemate I can just see it he will glare at me and he will growl and tell me how stupid I am for running off without

protection and now I must be even more careful or I could lose the babies before I carry to term or I could lose them

during their first year of life... I stop mid thought and press my hand over my stomach fear ever present in my mind

now that the thought of losing them before they're born or during the first year of life is twisting in my heart like a

knife. Looking away I ask "When will he be here?" Nicolae looks at me and says "He will be here tonight and you can

tell him about the pregnancy and what your concerns are. You are worried about the life expectancy of a Carpathian

children aren't you?" looking away I nod and say "I couldn't bear to lose them before I carry to term or during their

first year of life." Then I felt something inside my mind then a hand stroke down my face and then something brush

across my lips. Lifting my head I look around then I hear Megatron laugh in my head and say _"There is no need to fear_

losing the twins Amber I have made sure of that, also their growth will be faster than most infants that is way they will

be born sooner than if you were to carry the full nine months so you will have them in a few weeks. See you soon my

love."

As he leaves my mind I feel a caress across my stomach and then he is gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Amber's P.O.V

It was not long before Gregori and his lifemate Savannah showed up for the healing with Nicolae and Destiny I

however am hiding in my room not wanting to tell him that I am pregnant and end up getting the lecture of a life time

from him about well anything. However Lenoxx shows Gregori to my room looking over at him I see he is glowering

down at me thankfully I hid the dresses in a small box under my bed but when I look past Gregori I see that Savannah

is not with him. raising an eyebrow I look up at him and say "So where is Savannah? I don't see her." Looking around

he says "She must be down stairs." "HA yea right you would never leave her alone especially when there are at least

90 male soldiers running around this base." Looking around my room I try to spot where Savannah might be when I

feel a shift in the air I then look over at Gregori and see a fog gathering near him as Savannah takes form holding the

box that was hidden under my bed. With wide eyes I spin and look under my be and see the box is gone then I spin

around and face my two Carpathian Friends as Savannah opened the box and sees what is inside gasping she looks

between me and the dresses. As Gregori looks into the box I cross my arms, I see no reason why they should be going

through my room and looking through my stuff watching his face I see his eyes widen as he looks over the two

identical dresses. Sighing he looks over at me keeping my arms crossed I raise an eyebrow daring him to say

something anything Gregori may scare almost every Carpathian and vamp who hears his name but he is just a pain in

the but in my opinion. Sighing he asks "So you and Terren finally…" "Whoa Gregori Terren is not the father I can wish

all I want but he's not." "Then who is the father?" with that question I uncross my arms and look down at my feet I

don't want to tell them that the father is Megatron but I know I will have to sooner or later. Looking away from them I

feel tears gather in my eyes for once I fear how Gregori may react to what I say I then hear Savannah ask Gregori to

leave and meet up with Nicolae and Destiny and she would catch up later then I feel a hand rest on my shoulder

turning I look up at Savannah and she asks "Amber where is the father?" I just shrug and say "He could be anywhere

at the moment." Then Savannah asks "Who is he Amber who is the father?" closing my eyes I touch the scar on the

back of my neck that I got when I got the mind merge with Megatron it was the shape of half of the Autobot insignia

and half of the Desepticon insignia blended together. I then hear Savannah say "I see. What are you going to do?" "I

don't know Savannah but I do know I will keep them and I will be there for them to raise them and love them."

Nodding her head she says "You need to tell Gregori about this Amber he can help you, you know he can." "I know I

just am not sure how to tell him or my parents that Megatron got me pregnant and I don't even know how…" I then

crumple to the floor and sob my body shaking as I cry. Savannah then sits down next to me and wraps her arms

around me even as I feel Megatron in my mind but at this point I don't care and I feel him touch my face tracking the

tears as they run down my face. "Amber we should meet up with Gregori come on I take you." Nodding I wipe the

tears from my eyes and put my hands in hers as she put the image of mist in my mind helping me to turn into mist *I

had learned that if they placed the image in my mind then held it for me I could turn, but if I tried it on my own then

nothing would happen* it wasn't long before we reached the cave where the healing of both Nicolae and Destiny would

take place. As we land I hear Gregori say something about that woman is always late as Savannah and I take form I

raise an eyebrow at him and say "I hope you are not talking about Savannah, Gregori." Turning his head to look at me

I give him a snooty smile and walk over to the wall of the cave and touch the side willing a ledge to come from the

wall as the small rock ledge comes from the wall I turn and sit


	20. Chapter 20

Amber's P.O.V

Time skip

The healings had gone well although we did have an evil vamp problem during Nicolae's healing we took care of that

luckily Destiny's healing went without incident now we are back at base and I was sitting in Optimus's cab playing

a navy seals game on a hand held I was kind of sulking after I got the lecture of a life time from Gregori and no I will

not even refer to what that male had to say, but I will tell you he did call me stupid and careless maybe not in those

exact words but still he still in a way called me that. "AHHH! FRAG! That S.O.B just killed me! Damit why do I bother

and play this stupid F*** game…" "Amber watch your language." "Ah oh sorry Optimus he-he I just lost my temper for

a little bit." "From the sound of it you were about to throw that game through the closed window *sigh* I don't see

why you play those games if they just piss you off." Sighing I set the game on the seat and lean back in the seat and

say "I'm just venting Optimus I mean Gregori is just so pushy and I am to the point that I am about to say he is worse

than Megatron." Suddenly I hear Optimus laugh and say "well I can see how much Gregori gets on your nerves."

Laughing I say "Agreed." Then I think I need to go back and meet with a good friend of mine even though that friend

is a snake so I smile and say "Optimus I need to go to Brazil."


End file.
